rightnowkapowfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Cream
Ice Cream is One Of The Main Characters in the Warner bros show right now kapow .He is voiced by Kyle kinane Lista de papéis na temporada 1 *" No" Victory Speech/Magic chair" *" Nicky *" Apareceu : Victory Speech,Short do EP 5 Um irmão do garoto (Dog) sua sombra é maneira. Ele faz camelo na frente da gente. Um narrador do round deixa o jogo. Um visitante 2° se anima ver a fábrica de zipper. Um narrador narra da estreia de notícias de reportagem. *" Prisioneiro sem nome *" Objetivo : Escapar da Prisão (Mas Falhou) *" Aliados : Prisioneiro 2° *" Última Aparição : Consciência Um Prisioneiro arranca o metal e escapa. Um cirurgião acorda o paciente (Moon) sobre o coração. *" Um guarda da prisão *" Ocupação : Vigilante *" Não Gosta : Crimes,Criminosos,Sendo chutado *" Última Aparição : Prank School Um guarda prende a garota (candy). *" No" Bash Master/Preso no Poço" Um chef narra sobre ingredientes. *" Sereio *" Ocupação : Pai da sereia *" Não Gosta : Mesmo visual Pai veste o visual da sua filha (Candy). *" Escoteiro 1° *" Ocupação : escoteiro Um escoteiro assiste a história da lenda mas é real. Um time rival compete com o time de boliche mas causa estragos. Um garoto joga na velocidade máxima e é contratado. *" No" R & B/a esfringe" Um homem quebra a maldição mas é mordido por uma mulher que mordeu (Diamond) e morde as vezes. Um menino diz que foi o verão de escalar montanhas. Um mestre de dojo ensina sua aluna como é que se fazer. No Right Now Kapow *" No" Víctory Speech/Magic Chair" *" Sr Presidente *" Apareceu : Víctory Speech e Inocencia da criança. *" Objetivo : Salvar a cidade (quase falhou) *" Minions : Dois guardas, Exército, Tenente (Candy) *" Alinhamento : Bom Um Presidente derrota o monstro com o exército e faz o discurso mas nota o 2° monstro e volta lutar. Depois disso, ele volta pra o discurso, mas nota 3° Monstro e faz voltar enfrentar. Após a derrota, Ele silênciosamente nota o 4° Monstro e se recusa a fazer discurso mas o soldado (doce) faz e ele faz mas é esmagado. *" Um aventureiro 2° *" Apareceu : Magic chair e Dragon riders *" Última Aparição : Forces ir Darkness No castelo, um aventureiro vá com seus amigos na aventura com o tesouro perdido e derrotando o uma criatura de três cabeças com uma arma. *" No" Bash Master/Preso no poço" *" Mestre da Pancada *" Personalidade : Trapaceiro, Grosso, Inaceitável *" Ocupação : Lutador *" Objetivo : Vence Sharon e se candidatar (Falhou) Um lutador trapacea e faz um voto com a Candidata Sharon MaKlaques (Planta). No entanto, quando está acabando com ela mas é derrotado. Sorvete está ausente. *" No" R & B/A esfringe" *" Policial 1° Sem nome *" Personality : Animado,Duro,Normal, *" Apareceu : R & B Um Policial é visto com seu parceiro (Dog) com a criminosa (Plant). Um visitante e os dois (Dog e Candy) tenta relaxar mas a esfringe (Diamond) ameaça a devorar e os três forçam a se devorar. *" No" Cena do crime/os corpulentos" Um ladrão rouba e é visto. Pai da Rhonda faz uma visita ao namorado da Rhonda, Mark (Moon). Os dois permite a ele casar com a filha, depois do desafio. *" No " O flautista/ colega de quarto da casa" Um membro da vila é visto celebrando do flautista (lua) e pede que a perfeita (Planta) pare de cantar que atrai os ratos mas ela não segura e repreende pela confusão e flautista voltando. Um membro da vila nota seu filho e os filhos da vila vendo o flautista levando longe e pede que a perfeita usa a canção mas ela falha miseravelmente muito a irritação da vila. Um membro da vila agradece ao flautista e pede que livra da perfeita. *" Última Aparição : The Pied Piper e No Short 3° *" Não Gosta : Ratos, Perfeita atraindo ratos *" Família : Filho sem nome Um fantasma é visto na festa da casa (Lua). *" No" Verdade ou Desafio/Sir Anthony" Pai da Menina não identificada (Plant) oferece as amigas dela os biscoitos e faz ela se envergonhar e chuta no quarto. Ele volta de novo e é chutado. No final, Ele aparece de novo e ela manda um capanga bater nele. *" Apareceu : Truth or dare e Body Switch *" Família : Sua filha (Truth or Dare) Nathan *" Personalidade : Normal,Pai,Bom, Um cavaleiro do rei (Moon) é visto na frente e tenta prender Sir Anthony mas é perseguido por abelhas. *" No" A expedição/o blues" Sorvete está neste episódio. *" Um cantor *" Personality : Inaceitável, Ignorante,Normal, Paixão *" Ocupação : Cantador de Blues *" Última Aparição : The Blues *" Idade : 50 ou 60 Um cantor irrita um civil Brian Helpern (Cão) da música e faz com que contrate. Após a gravação, ele confessa o Brian a participar. Apos anos, o velho cantor declara ao agradecimentos do Brian que faz com que goste até a multidão varriar e ele cante. *"No" Miragem/João e Maria" *" Homem perdido *" Apareceu : Right Now Kapow Um homem aparece se arrastando no deserto e come a água e sanduíche e leva o dinheiro e consegui o emprego e tenta oferecer uma garota chamada Miragem (Diamond) mas descobri que é falso e grita em desespero e veja a conta e se arrasta. Sorvete está ausente no episódio. *" No" Guerra de pegadinhas/Namorada invisível" *" um membro da Mc's 2° *" Inimigos : Time Mcu (Candy,Moon,Plant) *" Idade : 20 e 58 *" Ocupação : Time de futebol *" Objetivo : Vencer e roubar a casa do mascote roubado (Mas Falhou) *" Tipo de vilão (Valentão vingativo) Um dos Mc's percebi o mascote roubado e rouba a casa do Mcu se quiser devolver o mascote e foram enganados por que é uma cabra que ataca no carro. No final do futebol, O time tenta vencer mas falha. Após anos, o time se envelheceram que não desiste das pegadinhas ao longo anos e rouba a estátua. *" Múmia adolescente " *" Amigos : Lobo, Vampiro, Namorada invisível (Namorada) *" Ultima : Namorada invisível Uma múmia é visto jogando videogame e zoa o lobo sobre quem querer namorar ele e não acredita nele sobre Namorada invisível. Ele conheceu ela que terminou com o lobo e apresenta aos seus amigos. Category:Male Category:Main characters Category:Right Now Kapow Characters Category:Male characters